


a little stupid

by mypage



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Laboratory, Eventual Romance, M/M, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypage/pseuds/mypage
Summary: When Jeno goes back to his work silently without engaging Donghyuck in a conversation he so desperately needs, Donghyuck melts back into his seat and groans to himself. It's going to be a tiring day.The slides say hello to him though.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	a little stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [painttheworldinpastels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/painttheworldinpastels/gifts).



> Thank you Justinne for letting me write this prompt that I had been thinking about for a long time. I hope you like it! Here's us to us Science kids and to the years of our lives we spent in laboratories!

The university laboratory has always terrified Donghyuck in more ways than one. He has been studying in the University for four years, and ideally, he should be able to navigate the campus without feeling like an entire mess. Yet, he always feels so unhinged whenever he steps foot into the university laboratory. 

Today though, the anxiety rattles his chest but he inhales, exhales, and then enters lab 606 (funny he thinks, his birthday).

When he enters lab 606, he is greeted by his thesis adviser. Professor Kim Junmyeon is standing by the light microscope, multiple sets of slide boxes sitting next to the laboratory equipment. He's in the middle of viewing the slides when he comes into the room, and Professor Kim beckons him to come in. 

"Donghyuck," Professor Kim says and Donghyuck shuffles inside awkwardly. It's only now that he notices the other student working with the other microscope, busy with his logbook so he isn't looking at Donghyuck. 

"Hi, am I late?" He asks, sliding his bag off his shoulders and placing it on the shelves. 

"Not at all." Professor Kim says comfortingly and Donghyuck dips his head in a bow. The professor moves away from the microscope and gestures for Donghyuck to come in his place instead. 

Donghyuck obliges, walking up to the microscope and waits for further instructions. 

"This is Jeno," Professor Kim introduces the other student. The other student, Jeno, only nods his head and offers a small smile before returning to his logbook. "He started working on his thesis this summer, so you can ask him if you have questions. For now, to familiarise yourself with the slides, please arrange these slides by date and number. Let me know when you're done."

Professor Kim returns to his office, leaving Donghyuck with the boxes of slides, the microscope and the elusive Jeno. Donghyuck is usually the first one to strike a conversation, and this time is no different. He's friendly, likes to make people feel comfortable but he thinks that this time⏤he is striking a conversation so as to feel comfortable. 

"Hi Jeno," he greets, getting comfortable on the uncomfortable stool as he pulls the slide boxes near him. He sets the microscope lens to LPO, places a slide carefully into the stage and adjusts the lighting so that it doesn't completely blind him. 

Jeno, from the other side of the table, only looks up at him and offers a nod of his head in recognition. He does not seem to be interested in a conversation. 

When Jeno goes back to his work silently without engaging Donghyuck in a conversation he so desperately needs, Donghyuck melts back into his seat and groans to himself. It's going to be a tiring day.

The slides say hello to him though. 

He always knew that their undergraduate thesis would be hard, challenging even. Hence Donghyuck faced his last year of university head on. He knew he had to work with a random classmate due to how their surnames were set up. He didn't like his thesis partner but he had to deal with them. At least only until their thesis is over. 

The thing is, he does not want to appear too naggy. But then, when he relents this to his bestfriend, Renjun, he only tells him to suck it up and start demanding thing from his partner. Renjun's not entirely wrong, really, Donghyuck has to face his partner and tell him that he needs to start putting work himself too. 

"If you cannot come for laboratory during your days, you have to tell me because we have to take the samples out of the oven after exactly 16 hours so you can't start flaking on me." He tells Minwoo, his partner, as they stand outside of room 606. They came in at the same time today, but Donghyuck thought that it would be the perfect chance to tell him that he has decided on their methodology and how they should divide their work. 

Minwoo, unimpressed, only scowls but agrees anyway. "So you're telling me that I wasted my time coming here?" 

Donghyuck raises a brow, modulates his voice so that he does not yell to get his point across. It's a thing he's been working on. "Then you should have checked your text messages. Try unblocking me so that you know what's actually going on with our thesis."

Minwoo takes his phone out from his back pocket, scrolls and taps through it for a few moments before he pockets it again. When he looks back up at Donghyuck, he picks up the hint of being apologetic in his face. 

"Sorry for blocking you, just⏤some things came up and everything was stressful. I'll do my best from now on. My lab schedule is Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday right?" 

Donghyuck hugs their logbook tighter, pursing his lips together before he speaks. "We're all going through things⏤I just need you to be here when I need you because this is both our graduations at stake. Just communicate with me, okay? And yeah, that's your schedule. You make sure you come tomorrow for the meristics of this month's samples."

Minwoo nods, adjusting the straps of his bag on his shoulders as he prepares to make his exit. "Yeah, don't worry. I'll be here. If you need help today, give me call." 

"You'll pick up this time?" 

"I will." 

When Minwoo disappears into the elevator with a slump in his shoulders, Donghyuck can't help but wonder what is going on with Minwoo's life that caused him to slack around for their thesis. He figures it's something personal, so he tries not to dwell on it much. He has his own problems too, but he's not going to let that affect his grades and eventual graduation. 

He opens the door to the laboratory, stepping inside more comfortably this time. He has been working at the laboratory for a little over a week so it doesn't feel too odd to be entering and exiting the laboratory. Now, he does not feel like he always has to ask people for permission all the time. By people, he really means Jeno. 

In the week that he has spent in the library, it's always Jeno that he sees working on his thesis and he cannot help but wonder where his partner is. As far as he knows, the Biological Sciences never allows their students to do their thesis alone. Sometimes they allow three people working on one thesis if the work is extensive and would need an extra pair of hands, but it's usually by pairs though. 

No matter how curious he is, he still hasn't had the chance to ask. Jeno always keeps to himself, busy with his slides and chemicals to even pay attention to anyone or anything else. He only lets out a small sound of recognition every time Donghyuck excuses himself to the bathroom. And really, that's as far as interaction with Jeno goes.

When he gets inside, it's not surprising that Jeno is already there in full lab ensemble. The lab smells of fish (which, isn't surprising because this is an aquatic laboratory and Jeno is currently gutting 30 fishes), and Jeno has his lab gown, nitrile gloves and surgical mask on. The glasses on top of his nose really tops off the look. If Donghyuck thinks about it, he'll even say that he looks immensely… sexy. 

Right, well… back to work now. 

"Hi," he greets like the usual, stacking his bag on the shelves and pulling his lab gown from the rack. He slips them over his arms and walks over to the freezer, pulling out his own fish specimen to dissect today. 

"Mhm," grunts Jeno. It's the most they've shared in a week. 

Donghyuck sets the container of fish in the sink to defrost, goes over to the shelves to take out the slide boxes for observation and claims the other microscope in the lab. 

He feels more _prepared_ now when it comes to working on his thesis. Now, he can make a conversation to discuss his study with utter confidence. If Jeno asks, he can now discuss their entire Introduction, Methodology and even their Review of Related Literature. 

Too bad Jeno won't. 

But with everything else in life, and with everything else that comes with studying _life_ , it is more often than not unpredictable. 

The plot twist comes like this. 

"What's your study about?" Jeno pipes up from his end of the laboratory. Donghyuck usually makes sure to keep himself within his unofficial area in order to avoid bothering not only Jeno but as well as to avoid knocking expensive glasswares around accidentally. 

Donghyuck, understandably surprised and flustered at the sudden question, fumbles with his words and as well as with his dissecting kit when Jeno breaks the silence. He tries to gather himself though, before it gets far too embarrassing. 

"Uhm," he clears his throat, "our study is about fish fecundity. It's an elaboration of Professor Kim's earlier study so we already have the groundwork of how to work in it. Basically, we just have to figure out if their reproduction patterns are still the same⏤you know, substantiating older research."

Jeno lets out a little laugh, charming and Donghyuck finds himself wanting to see _more_ of it. So, you know, like every boy with the teensiest crush⏤he tries harder. 

He moves forward a little, closing the distance between them by a foot. "What about you? I heard from Professor Kim that you've been doing your research since the summer. How's it going?" 

"Uh," Jeno hums as he pulls his glasses away from his face and rests it on the crown of his head, "I'm looking for fish parasite." 

“And how is it going?” Donghyuck asks, looking at Jeno’s petri dish under the dissecting microscope.

Jeno can only laugh in response, his shoulders slumping as he shakes his head. “Oh, well, it’s _going_.”

Donghyuck has been managing surprisingly well. He’s on top of his readings, and he’s been polishing their manuscript and tabulating their data pretty well. Minwoo has been helping too, doing his part of the project although he always seems to need Donghyuck’s assistance when it comes to the laboratory. Donghyuck it’s better than nothing, anyway.

Before he even realizes it, a month has passed and they have to submit a progress report to the department chair. And since it’s the first month, Donghyuck volunteers to be the one to do it for this time. 

So here he is again, in the laboratory with his laptop open. In the one month that Donghyuck has spent doing their thesis, it’s always Jeno that occupies the laboratory first. At this point, he’s pretty sure that Jeno has his own copy of the key. Today, however, is different.

The laboratory is empty when he got here, so he had to contact Professor Kim to ask for the key. Unfortunately, he has never had the chance to ask for Jeno’s number so he had to painstakingly scour the entire university for Professor Kim’s whereabouts. Nonetheless, he is here, and he is making progress on their progress report. 

Halfway through, the door to the laboratory pushes open, revealing a disgruntled Jeno who looks less composed than all the times Donghyuck has caught him in the laboratory. 

He watches, not on purpose, as Jeno stashes his bag in the shelves. There’s a certain irritation to the way Jeno moves today, like he hasn’t had the best day so far, like he woke up in the wrong side of the bed. Naturally, Donghyuck asks. It’s all he’s been doing, anyway. He asks Jeno a lot of questions, research related of course, but this time, he wants to ask for… personal reasons. 

“Are you okay?” He pulls away from his laptop, watching as Jeno walks over to his station in the laboratory. 

Jeno lets out a sharp exhale through his nose, nostrils flaring as he puts his laptop on the table. “Fine,” he says, but Donghyuck knows he doesn’t mean it. 

He hasn’t known Jeno that long, but Donghyuck is a good judge of character for him to know that Jeno is lying. Plus, Jeno isn’t that great of a liar either. 

“Are you sure about that?” He starts typing into his laptop again, chancing an upward glance at Jeno who seems to be staring holes into his laptop screen as it starts up.

Jeno only stares like that for a few more seconds, before he groans⏤finally erupting. “It’s just⏤my partner… hasn’t been cooperating and I… nevermind, it’s not important.”

“You seem upset about it,” Donghyuck prods, toeing the line between laboratory acquaintances and friends, “are you sure it’s not important?”

There’s tapping on the keyboard from Jeno, a suppressed whine from the back of his throat before he glances up at Donghyuck with a smile so forced it makes him worry for the other. “Yeah, totally.”

Donghyuck retreats back into his seat and nods, returning to his own work. If Jeno does not want to talk about it, then he won’t press him on. After all, they aren’t that close anyway. 

Next time. 

Donghyuck likes doing a lot of things in his free time. Most of it involves him and his laptop (gaming, with his files for his thesis stowed away in a folder he cannot see). Sometimes, he hangs out with Renjun in a cafe near the dorms just to get a change of scenery and some fresh air, as fresh as the city air can get. 

Today, it's a bit of both. 

He is studying for his Physiology exam next week, with the full college student gear and that includes his laptop, an iced coffee he will have to drink for the next five hours of his stay in the cafe. Renjun is still yet to be found, but his last text message says that he's on his way so that must mean he is still on his way to get out of bed. 

It doesn't bother Donghyuck though. For now, he's redecorating his Sim's home, completely and utterly focused on perfectly placing the window right next to the main door that he does not notice who approaches his table. 

It's not Renjun. 

"Jeno?" Donghyuck pipes, shutting down his laptop like his mom just caught him watching porn. But it's even worse because his crush (yes, he admitted this to himself yesterday) caught him playing The Sims 4. 

"Donghyuck, hi!" Jeno greets. He looks different today, of course he does, he's without the lab gown and the general gloomy air that surrounds him when he's in the laboratory. He looks more refreshed, more relaxed, looks more like a university student than a teaching assistant that Donghyuck initially thought he was. 

He looks cuter, too. 

"Jeno!" He repeats again, clearing his table to make space for Jeno. He does not know why he's doing that… just instinct, he figures. "You come here alone?" 

Jeno more than willingly places his laptop down on the space Donghyuck has created for him. He also takes the seat next to Donghyuck and he's quite thankful now that he managed to hog a four-seater table. "Yeah," Jeno replies, putting his bag down by his side, "I wanted to study but I kept falling asleep in the library. So, I came here. You're alone too?" 

Donghyuck shakes his head. "No, well, right now I was⏤but my friend, we were supposed to study together but he's running late." 

Jeno looks around, as if looking for his friend. When he finds no one approaching them any time soon, he finally relaxes and starts pulling his things out of his bag. "You don't mind me sitting here with you guys?" 

"It's fine." Donghyuck pulls his laptop back up, discreetly exiting out of the Sims full screen window to at least seem a little intellectual around Jeno. He replaces it with the PDF of his Physiology book, flipping through the pages as he lets his mouth run mindless. "Renjun won't mind either, he likes pretty boys." 

Jeno pauses from whatever he’s doing, and the world around Donghyuck goes into slow motion. It's like his entire life flashes before his very eyes, but he manages to pick himself up from it because Jeno looks flustered. 

Would it be bad if he says he wants to see him flustered more often? 

"Yeah, well. You're pretty." He emphasises with a shrug. "What? Hasn't a boy called you pretty before?" 

Jeno clears his throat, adjusting his jacket as he sits up straight. Donghyuck does not expect what happens next. 

"Just… not from a boy as cute as you are." 

After getting over the general realization that they are now _flirting_ with each other, talking to Jeno comes easy. They talk about their professors, the classes they're having, why they haven't met before. He learns that outside of the laboratory, that Jeno likes to play soccer and likes to play games. 

Donghyuck, without much promise to it, invites Jeno to his place to play games together. Jeno laughs, and accepts the offer. 

Renjun ends up ditching him, some emergency came with his own thesis, and Donghyuck doesn’t mind. He thinks he likes spending time with Jeno. 

Donghyuck doesn't stop thinking about it even as he goes home. And this time, with Jeno's number too. 

His relationship with Jeno develops positively after that. They even text each other now. 

**[you]** i just found out that the university cafeteria has tuna sandwiches wtf??  
**[you]** also can you please take out my fish from the freezer…. pretty pls 🥺🥺🥺🥺

 **[jeno]** your texts always surprise me

 **[you]** gotta keep u on ur toes

 **[jeno]** jesus

 **[you]** so will u??? Get my fish out the fridge…. i will get u a sandwich

 **[jeno]** it's OK i already took it out  
**[jeno]** and ham sandwich would be great thanks!!

 **[you]** :D ur the best! 

**[you]** FYCJK  
**[you]** FUCK*

 **[jeno]** hello to you too, donghyuck

 **[you]** SSROY  
**[you]** SORRY* i left my logbook at the lab today and I need it so I can run our data through excel  
**[you]** can you please………….. take it with you on ur way out…. Pretty please

 **[jeno]** done  
**[jeno]** but you owe me coffee, lets meet at the cafe?

 **[you]** you are the heaven’s gift to me <3 of course

**[jeno]** I'm stressed

 **[you]** mind telling me why  
**[you]** that just sounds super ominous

 **[jeno** ] my thesis partner just posted an ig story  
**[jeno]** of him partying  
**[jeno]** when i asked him to submit his part of our rrl last week and he hasn't submitted it. 

**[you]** want me to square up for you bc i can do it  
**[you]** we’ve been working on our thesis for months yet i havent seen him in the lab ever????  
**[you]** just tell me i can do it i’ll call him out

 **[jeno]** no i dont like confrontations  
**[jeno]** i just need him to do his part of the work, i dont want to fight with him :(

 **[you]** there’s no need to fight but you have to call him out because what he’s doing is simply not okay  
**[you]** or else, he’s just going to take credit for all your work

 **[jeno]** i know :((  
**[jeno]** i have to do it, eventually, but not just now  
**[jeno]** can i just rant to you for now :((( 

**[you]** of course  
**[you]** tell me everything :) 

**[jeno]** thank you :]

Everything is going well for Donghyuck. His thesis is finally starting to look academic and not just a random set of words shoved together in a Google Docs file. His thesis partner is also participating despite having lapses. His efforts are appreciated, but now, they are reaching the peak of their thesis where they cannot allow for mistakes. And just as it happens, they have really _good_ luck. 

"W-what do you mean you _forgot_ to take them out of the oven? How long have they been sitting in here?" Donghyuck inspects the tray of vials on the laboratory table. Every vial is filled with charred chunks of samples, caused by either a temperature too high or it was stuck in the oven too long. 

Today, it's the latter. 

"I told you, didn't I? Exactly 60 degrees Celsius, exactly 16 hours or else it would be ruined. Why didn't you call me to tell me that you would be late today?" He asks Minwoo, voice stern and stare piercing. If looks could kill, Minwoo would be on the floor, dropping dead right about now. 

In fact, it isn't even Donghyuck's schedule for the lab today. Minwoo called him because an emergency happened and as it turns out, the emergency is him burning their entire samples for this month. They cannot afford to redo it because they don't have fresh samples to extract the gonads from, and even if they did, it would take another two days for the entire process. They have to have slides for this month by tomorrow. 

So here he is, standing in the laboratory in jeans he haphazardly slipped on and the hoodie he's pretty sure has sauce stains from last night's dinner. He looks like a mess. 

Minwoo at least has the face to look apologetic. He has his head down, tugging on the sleeves of his hoodie as Donghyuck lectures him. Donghyuck is too focused on his thesis partner that he does not notice the laboratory opening to let Jeno in. 

"I'm sorry, it's just⏤something happened last night and I slept in. It won't happen again, I promise." 

Donghyuck exhales through his nose, curls and uncurls his fist before he _releases_. "Fine⏤just, next time… if anything ever happens, you have to tell me. I've told you this countless times. Please take this seriously." 

Minwoo nods, like a berated child. "I will. I'm so sorry." 

Donghyuck finally puts his bag down on one of the stools, lifts his head and is surprised to make eye contact with Jeno who's hovering around them. Donghyuck gives him an apologetic smile and Jeno only nods at him at recognition. 

"It's fine, I'll help you out today with the process. We should start." 

Minwoo starts shifting around the lab and Donghyuck slips into his laboratory gown as Jeno does the same. Minwoo buses himself with transferring their samples into new vials, and Donghyuck walks over to Jeno to apologize for the scene. 

But before he can even get there, Jeno reaches a hand out to him and Donghyuck grabs it to hold. It's comforting, and even though Donghyuck is surprised at the sudden affection, he truly does not mind. In fact, he appreciates it. 

"Everything okay?" Jeno asks when Donghyuck finally makes it to him, eyebrows screwed together behind his thick rimmed glasses. 

Donghyuck nods, knows that the walls of the laboratory can only hold so much. He knows Minwoo already feels bad, so he does not want to rant to Jeno now. "Yeah, it's fine. I'll make it work. Sorry you had to see that." 

Jeno shakes his head and only places his free hand on his shoulder, rubs there until Donghyuck finally feels his shoulders relax. "If you guys need help, I'll be here. I'll just be viewing slides today so you guys can come up to me for anything at all." 

"It's okay, Jeno." Donghyuck insists, knowing that Jeno already has his plate full with shouldering the majority of his thesis. Donghyuck cannot even stomach the thought of bothering Jeno when he's in crunch time too to finish the experiment proper of his thesis. 

"I offered, right? So you have to take advantage of it. It's not everyday I offer you help." 

Donghyuck cannot help but roll his eyes and hide his chuckle with a scoff. They both know that it's a lie. In the time that they have spent together in the laboratory, Jeno has always offered help. It may not be big and it may just come in the form of him turning off the hot plate or getting his samples out of the fridge⏤but they are all big things to Donghyuck. 

"Gee, I'll really have to think about it." He says, pulling away from Jeno to finally focus at the task at hand. It's funny, he thinks, how just like that his day is immediately better. Maybe this is something, but whatever it is, Donghyuck doesn't want to think about it now. Not now, when he's currently dealing with a problem, at least. 

(Maybe later, when he gets home, when he has stripped himself of all the grime and he's standing under the showerhead. Maybe later he'll think about how Jeno makes him feel, how Jeno makes him smile, how Jeno hasn't left his mind since the first time they met. Maybe later.)

For now, he moves to their side of the laboratory and helps Minwoo out. 

**[jeno]** you can tell me about it you know

 **[you]** about what

 **[jeno]** about today  
**[jeno]** i know you were upset, you looked upset and  
**[jeno]** you looked like you were one second away from setting up the entire laboratory on fire  
**[jeno]** ps. please don't do that….. 

**[you]** jeno………..  
**[you]** I'm not an arsonist  
**[you]** but… thank you I really appreciate it :) my day is already better and I'm not bothered by it that much anymore? it alr happened anyway

 **[jeno]** that's wonderful  
**[jeno]** i really admired you today you know

 **[you]** :0  
**[you]** ? :] ?

 **[jeno]** hhhh  
**[jeno]** i mean, you stood up for yourself and you weren't afraid to call out your lab partner bc he did something wrong  
**[jeno]** rly wish that were me! 

**[you]** well you can right  
**[you]** if you need back up, I'm here I'll fight your thesis partner for you

 **[jeno]** hhh it's fine!  
**[jeno]** when it comes down to it  
**[jeno]** i think i can do it  
**[jeno]** maybe

 **[you]** i know yuo can  
**[you]** you're lee fucking jeno  
**[you]** you can do anything you put your mind to

 **[jeno]** h  
**[jeno]** :)

The recent flux of exams and their final thesis defense looming over their heads have put all the biological sciences students on edge. Donghyuck barely got out of bed today and it took Renjun practically manhandling him into the shower for him to start his day. That's how Donghyuck finds himself in Lab 606 with mismatched socks and loose jeans hanging around his waist.

He knows everyone isn't having a great time, so he's nice to Minwoo today. He arrives early at the laboratory, informs Minwoo that he can take the day off and Donghyuck will affix their slides today. His day didn't start out ideally, but he's not going to let one mishap ruin his day especially since he's seeing Jeno today. 

He thought about it, long and hard, after his classes and after he has had a very long shower. He does like Jeno, a blossoming crush should one ask, but he isn't sure yet if he wants to pursue Jeno given the hectic course of their lives at the moment. Maybe he'll wait it out first, let the fire of their finals consume them before he goes for Jeno. One thing is sure though, Donghyuck likes Jeno⏤and that won't change any time soon. 

Like a movie, the door of the laboratory opens to reveal Jeno. Donghyuck momentarily forgets that he's handling the very sharp blade of the Microtome to change it, as he looks up from what he's doing and visibly perks up at the sight of Jeno. Exactly like a puppy. 

However, his shoulders deflate when he sees the state Jeno is in. He looks more stressed than usual, the bright light behind his eyes that Donghyuck has gotten used to has dimmed and that alerts Donghyuck that something is terribly wrong. 

"Jeno," he calls out, putting down the Microtome blade somewhere safe as he meets Jeno in the middle. 

Jeno returns a wry smile to him, meeting him in the middle with their personal half-hug half-handshake. "Is everything alright?" He asks him, leaning against the laboratory table and pulling Jeno into him and Jeno relents with a frown. 

"I just…" Jeno hesitates for a moment, but Donghyuck looks at him until he meets his eye, until Jeno opens up to him fully—finally. "My partner didn't submit the progress report before the deadline and Professor Kim had to alert me about this past midnight, that's why I stayed up late and finished it for us. Then, today—I arrived 30 minutes late to my Physiology class, royally fucked it up and I just—" Jeno swallows thickly, the hand that holds Donghyuck's turns pale white from how tight he is holding him. Donghyuck allows him. "I just _wish_ he helped out sometimes you know?" 

Donghyuck feels anger bubble within him, he wants to curse out Jeno's partner, wants to ask Jeno where he is so he can give him a lecture on how to stop being a freeloader, but this is Jeno's fight—and Jeno has to win it. 

"Have you talked to him?" Donghyuck asks gently, rubbing Jeno's knuckles with such tenderness that it both terrifies and excites Donghyuck how much he cares for Jeno. 

Jeno shakes his head, blowing his fringe away from his face. "I haven't." 

"Jeno," Donghyuck calls out to him, voice stern. "You can't let your groupmate keep treating you like shit just because you're the smart one, it's his responsibility to finish the thesis too and if he isn't going to fucking cooperate with you, you better write his name off the manuscript. I'll even talk to the Dean with you if it comes down to it."

Jeno's face breaks into a smile, and Donghyuck isn't sure if it's because he pronounced a word wrongly or if he has paraffin stuck in his face, but a Jeno that smiles is always a good Jeno to see. A smile will always do anyone good, but for now, Donghyuck needs Jeno to be angry⏤for now, Jeno has a fight to win and Donghyuck will do anything in his power for him that to happen. 

"Don't smile at me like that." Donghyuck frowns, squeezing Jeno's cheeks together with a hand. Jeno doesn't stop him, only laughs and lets him continue holding him like that. "What are you laughing for?" 

"I'm embarrassed to say it." 

"Well, say it! It's just me and our dead specimens." 

Jeno hesitates for a moment, chews on his lower lip as he looks away from Donghyuck. Donghyuck cannot help but notice the redness of Jeno's ears. And, really, he wants to laugh—but he keeps it in, keeps the frown on his face until Jeno responds to him. Jeno has to know that this time, he's serious. 

Jeno pauses, grabs Donghyuck's hand away from him by his wrist and allows it to settle back down on Donghyuck's side. He inhales, then exhales, his eyes never faltering away from Donghyuck as he speaks. "Mhm… I think that you look hot when you're angry."

Jeno bursts out laughing after two seconds of silence. While Donghyuck is stuck trying to process what Jeno has just said, what he has just done. 

"Jeno!" Donghyuck whines, attacking Jeno with tickles as he pushes him away from the table where all the glasswares are. "I'm serious, you have to talk to him or I'll do it!" 

Jeno tries to ward him off with his hands, laughing as he moves backwards until Donghyuck has him pressed up against the laboratory door. They don't even realize the compromising situation they have put themselves in until much later. 

"Don't worry, I will."

"You promise?" 

"I promise." 

"Donghyuck!" Someone crashes against Donghyuck from the back, knocks the air out of his lungs, and the next thing he knows, he's being enveloped in a hug by a pair of strong arms. 

When he turns around, it's Jeno looking brighter than he has ever seen him. When he comes to think of it, this is the first time he has ever seen Jeno on the way to class outside of the laboratory. He wonders why that is, but Donghyuck also wonders why Jeno seems to be really happy today. 

"Jeno," he greets once he manages to get Jeno off his back, they're walking next to each other now on the way to their building and it looks like Jeno will make the trip there worthwhile. 

"You'll never guess what I just did." Jeno starts, obviously excited, especially from the way he bounces on his feet and has his hands clenched to fists by his side. 

Donghyuck leads Jeno into the building and up to the stairs. "What did you do, Jeno? If it's something I'd do, please undo it."

"Well you told me to do it." 

"I told you to do it?" 

"Yeah, you did! I told my thesis partner that if he doesn't finish up our thesis, I'll writer him out of the manuscript and I'll talk to the Dean about it if he fucks it up." 

Donghyck's foot hangs in midair as he pauses while taking the next step up. Then, he erupts into a smile and pulls Jeno in a bone-crushing hug. "Jeno! That's so amazing! I'm so fucking proud of you!" 

They hug tightly in that stairwell, not caring about who's going and who's passing by them, for that moment, the two of them are on top of the world. Donghyuck is so happy for him, and he can feel Jeno's relief and happiness resonating from where they are connected. 

When they pull away, Jeno still has a smile on his face. "Thank you so much, Donghyuck. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to do it."

They continue walking, as close as ever. "What I did was nothing compared to what you did, this is all on you, Jeno. You took matters into your own hands and you stood up for yourself. You should thank yourself too." 

Jeno hums noncommittally, shrugs his shoulders as he thinks about it. Jeno deserves far more credit than he's given, and Donghyuck isn't going to take any bit of it away from him. 

They reach the next floor and they get ready to part. Donghyuck's going to be late if he doesn't arrive to his class in five minutes.

"Well, this is my floor." 

"Me too." Jeno says, adjusting the straps of his bag on his shoulders. "See you at the lab later?" 

"See you later." 

The promise excites Donghyuck even as they part. 

He should be happy. Yet, there's a gloomy feeling every time he goes to the laboratory to work because now—it's not Jeno he sees every morning, it's Jeno's groupmate who has finally taken charge after Jeno called him out. He should be happy for Jeno, but how come he can't help but think of how much he misses Jeno? 

It is such a selfish thought, fueled by his inane desire to get to know Jeno, and he knows that he needs to take a step back. Donghyuck needs to appreciate where they are, and if they are here sending each other biology memes on Facebook, then he'll be happy to stay here until Jeno allows him to take the next step forward. 

He also thinks that he needs to start working on his friendships better, so for today, he has asked Renjun to hang out and thankfully enough, he isn't busy today so it doesn't take them long before they're hauling themselves to the nearest movie theater. 

"I want nachos and caramel popcorn, what about you, Donghyuck? Donghyuck? Hey!" 

Donghyuck snaps out of his thoughts, faces a Renjun that's growing more impatient and supplies him with an answer so as to not further agitate him. "I want buttered popcorn, please." 

Renjun gives him a suspicious look, which Donghyuck only returns with a raise of his brow. Renjun lets it pass for now, exchanges interrogating Donghyuck for buying them movie snacks. Renjun may be quiet now, but Donghyuck knows that this conversation is far from over. 

When they're done buying their snacks, the movie theater offers a lot for entertainment, but Renjun pulls him away to the side to finally interrogate him with armfuls of movie snacks. 

"So," Renjun begins, looking at him from head to toe and Donghyuck makes a face at him to challenge him. "What's up with you? You've been out of it the entire day. You're so oddly quiet, is there a problem that I should know about?" 

Renjun and Donghyuck tell each other everything, and Renjun wouldn't be a stranger to this Jeno dilemma. "You remember that guy at the lab I told you about?" 

Renjun sips his cider, pops a popcorn into his mouth and nods. "Yep, what about him? Did he do something to your thesis?" 

"No⏤no, actually, he had been helping me out for a majority of it. The thing is…" 

"What?" Renjun demands, tapping his foot impatiently to draw out the answer from Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck swallows, takes a sip of his own cola for his suddenly dry throat. "I like him a lot, and he's been gone recently because his partner's been working on the thesis." 

Renjun stares at him like he's growing out another head. For a minute or two, Renjun just _stares_ at him like that, sipping his cider as Donghyuck melts in his own embarrassment at the words that had just come out of his own mouth. 

"Why are you just staring at me? Aren't you going to say something?" 

Renjun shrugs. "I think you already know what I'm going to say anyway."

"Yeah… but I want you to say it. I think it would hurt less." 

Renjun laughs, throwing his head back as he does so. "Are you sure about that?" 

Donghyuck braces himself for the impact of Renjun's words, screwing his eyes shut tight and hugging his bag of popcorn closer to him. "Yup, just lay it down on me so I can get a reality check." 

Instead of the impact that Donghyuck braces himself for, there's a soft press of a warm palm against his cheek and Donghyuck opens his eyes in surprise of the sudden action. "You cutie, growing up and in love. That's normal, that's how adults do it⏤we all get a little clingy sometimes." 

Donghyuck blinks, confused at the sudden affection from his best friend. "That's it? You're not going to tell me I'm stupid for being so clingy?" 

Renjun's shoulders come up in a shrug again, and he loops their arms together as he leads them to their movie. "We all get a little stupid when we like someone. And it seems like you like this Jeno a lot so if you miss him, ask him on a date after the thesis defense when you have free time okay?" 

Donghyuck, despite of himself, laughs and lets himself be dragged by Renjun to their movie. "Right. A date. He's single, I'm single. That shouldn't be too hard, isn't it?" 

"Not at all." 

They say that to see is to believe, and Donghyuck cannot believe that he is seeing with his own two eyes right now. 

The setting is this, the park at a dark night just after their movie had finished, Renjun is walking ahead of him as he decided it would be nice to detour on the way to the dorms. Donghyuck, following right behind him, like a puppy with his head full of Jeno. 

It's a perfect night, the sky is clear and if one squints hard enough, they'd be able to make out the scatter of stars amongst the Seoul skyline. Renjun and Donghyuck are enjoying the night too, and of course, they aren't the only ones with the great idea to spend the night outside. 

A couple of meters away from where they are, Donghyuck can make out someone that looks like Jeno, clad in protective biking equipment as he stands next to someone with their bikes parked right next to them. They seem to be involved in a conversation, too close for comfort and too familiar to be just friends. The scene feels like a bucket of cold water has been dumped over him, and it jolts Donghyuck awake at the reality of it all. 

Jeno is not single. 

"Donghyuck?" Renjun calls him out as he stands five feet away from him. Donghyuck is stunned though, and Renjun follows his line of sight. It's easy when he's been staring at Jeno for a whole minute now. 

He doesn't even realize that Renjun is right next to him until he speaks up. "What's up? Is that Jeno⏤oh…" 

There's silence as they watch what happens. Jeno and his mystery guy chatter over hushes tones. The mystery guy with light hair and smile as bright as the moon takes Jeno's arm, adjusts his elbow pad for him and Donghyuck can almost make out the words thank you from Jeno's mouth. 

Renjun grabs him around the elbows, drags him away from the park wordlessly. He doesn't even have to speak for Donghyuck to know what's going on in his mind. 

"Well," Donghyuck sighs when they reach their dorms and Renjun chucks off his own shoes to the side, "that sucks!" 

"Better luck next time?" 

Donghyuck doesn't even want to think about it. "I guess." 

Donghyuck tries to distract himself with academics. It works, for a time. 

His final exams had him busy, and along with hat, he also needed to worry about his final thesis defense which will make up a majority of his grade. It's needless to say that his exams and the preparation for the defense had his mind away from Jeno for a while. But it's hard, especially when they still see each other in the laboratory and Donghyuck has to act like he didn't see him with his boyfriend. Jeno hasn't talked about it, and he won't bring it up either. 

His relationship with Jeno mellows out to necessary conversations in the laboratory and file sharing online. He wonders if he's messed it all up, wonders if he's doing something wrong and if everything is now far beyond repair. He hopes it isn't the case. 

Today, they're going to defend their thesis hence Donghyuck has to clear his mind to be able to present his study confidently and properly. Minwoo will be there too, but Donghyuck needs to be present not only physically but also mentally if they want to make it out alive of those fifteen minutes without being chewed out by their panelists. 

They won't be presenting until later this afternoon, but Donghyuck has arrived early to watch his friends defend their studies. By friend, he does mean Jeno. Which is odd, considering the fact that he had greeted a couple of friends and wished them good luck but he hasn't seen Jeno yet. He wonders how Jeno would look like. To defend their thesis, they needed to dress well too, and even though it feels stuffy and itchy, Donghyuck has managed to find himself wedged in a three-piece to look as formal as he can get. 

He's standing outside one of the presentation rooms, fidgeting with his phone when someone familiar approaches him. When Donghyuck lifts his head to look, he's surprised by who it is in front of him. 

Jeno and his mystery guy. 

"Jeno," he greets first, eyes flitting from Jeno and to his mystery guy. The guy looks even more handsome in the daylight, and Jeno looks absolutely stunning in his maroon suit. His hair has been slicked back to show his forehead, and Donghyuck can't help the slight swallow to clear his throat. 

Jeno is hot, and he likes looking at him, what can he do? 

"Donghyuck!" Jeno greets, pulling him into a hug and Donghyuck returns the hug, although hesitantly. His boyfriend is right there standing next to them, why is Jeno doing this in front of him? 

"You made it! I'm so nervous⏤I think I'm going to cry." Jeno admits when they pull away, and Donghyuck tries to ignore the stares from Jeno's boyfriend that's currently boring holes through his skull. 

He focuses on Jeno instead, his eyes dart to their hands that are now clasped together in between them somehow. Jeno's hand is cold, and Donghyuck squeezes him tighter to comfort him. "You won't cry, you're Lee fucking Jeno. You'll own this. You've been doing this shit for more than a year." 

Jeno bats him away bashfully. "Stop, come on⏤" And like he has just remembered something, Jeno pulls away from him and gestures to the mystery guy. "By the way, this is Jaemin, my best friend." 

Jaemin, the best friend, grins at him. Donghyuck has never felt more terrified in his life than now. 

"Hi Donghyuck, Jeno has told me so much about you." 

"Best friend…? Hi, Jaemin." 

He manages to catch up with Jeno before his defense. Jeno tells him stories about how he and Jaemin have been together since childhood hence that is why they've always been really close. Donghyuck also hears the story of how they would always bike around the park every night for exercise. And now, Jaemin, despite being from the institute of information technology, has gone over to the science laboratories to watch him defend his thesis. It's a touching story. 

And now, Donghyuck feels like shit because Jaemin keeps looking at him like he knows what he thought about them⏤like he knows everything that Donghyuck ever felt and is feeling about Jeno. It's something he can't ever shake, no matter how much he tries to send Jaemin friendly smiles over at his direction. 

Especially when they're sitting together to watch Jeno defend his thesis. This is when Jaemin finally gets him alone. 

Jeno is setting up his PowerPoint, Jeno's thesis partner arranging his cue cards and Jaemin takes the chance to talk to Donghyuck finally. 

"Jeno likes you a lot, you know?" 

Donghyuck shifts in his seat, clears his throat and blinks. "Jeno? He… likes me a lot?" 

Jaemin scoots closer to him, occupying his personal space like how would a predator to a prey. Donghyuck isn't usually one to back down, but Jaemin has this certain aura to him that makes Donghyuck want to stay away from him and not fight him over dominance in anything. "Yeah, not like it isn't obvious. He likes you a lot, and I can see you like him too. You do, right?" 

From the front, Jeno clears his throat, saving him from whatever interrogation Jaemin has left under his sleeves. 

"Good morning everyone, we are here to discuss our study…" 

Jeno's defense goes well. He receives praise from their panelists and although there were questions that his partner wasn't able to answer, Jeno was able to interject at the right moment to supply the panel with information relevant to their study. They do well overall, and they pass with no major revisions. When Jeno steps away from the podium, Donghyuck receives him in a big embrace and it takes all of Donghyuck's willpower not to kiss him in front of all their peers and professors. 

They stay stuck like that until Donghyuck has to do his defense. Jeno has been good for his nerves, and with Jeno finished with his defense, he proves effective in calming Donghyuck down. Jaemin has even brought them lunch so they can stay stuck together until Donghyuckk has to present. Renjun is running late, but he promised he'll be here to watch him present so he doesn't worry too much about him. 

There are two more groups presenting before him, and here is Donghyuck, sitting with Jeno and Jaemin with Minwoo in the nearby area practicing his lines. Jaemin excuses himself to answer a phone call, so now, it's just him and Jeno. 

"Your hands are super cold." Jeno comments, and Donghyuck hasn't even realized that they have been holding hands all this time. Donghyuck clears his throat, and Jeno rubs his hand over Donghyuck's. In that secluded corner of the hallway, it feels like it's just the two of them. It feels like Donghyuck can confess. 

Donghyuck holds Jeno's hands too, and it's only now that he feels how cold his hands still feel. "Your hands are cold too. Are you nervous?" 

Jeno swallows. There's no need for him to be nervous now, he has passed and there is nothing else to worry about. But with the way Jeno is holding hand, Donghyuck cannot help but worry about him too. "A little." 

Donghyuck laughs. "Don't be nervous for me, I'll own this presentation and the panelists will be amazed. I swear that to you." 

Jeno shakes his head. "I'm not nervous for you⏤I'm nervous about something else." 

Donghyuck raises a brow and pulls away to look at Jeno suspiciously. "What do you mean?" 

Jeno turns his face away, his hand pressed against Donghyuck's cheek and Donghyuck can't help but erupt into laughter. "Later. You'll know." 

"Ooh, is it a surprise?" 

"Maybe." 

"I do love surprises." 

"Hey, Donghyuck? I hate to interrupt but… it's almost our turn." 

Donghyuck always thought that he had prepared enough for this day but now, standing in front of their panelists and his classmates, Donghyuck thinks he's never truly prepared for anything. 

Minwoo is setting up their PowerPoint and he's repeating his introduction in his head over and over. This is the most momentous time, it'll either make or break him and all Donghyuck has to do now is speak and present like he practiced. That should be easy enough. 

There's Jeno in the crowd too, smiling at him⏤and ever so fond. The smile on Jeno's face is soothing, calming, it reminds Donghyuck of everything Jeno has told him earlier. He heeds his tips and advice, and Donghyuck counts to three, breathes, and gives Jeno another smile. 

Just like that, he's not nervous anymore. 

And, with Renjun stepping inside the room just in the right time, accidentally bumping against Jaemin who only gives him a once over, Donghyuck knows that he can do well. 

With one look at Jeno, Donghyuck begins their defense. 

"We should celebrate!" Renjun suggests immediately when they file out of the building. Somehow, the four of them have gotten together. They invited Minwoo too but he has plans, and Jeno's partner had never been in the picture anyway. It leaves them down to four. 

"And what do you suggest?" Donghyuck asks, following him suit. Renjun is walking ahead of him, Jaemin right next to him as he walks hand in hand with Jeno. Renjun hasn't teased him, so he figures that hes'' giving him this day to celebrate. Maybe tomorrow he'll have his ear talked off by Renjun about Jeno, but for today, Renjun leaves him alone. 

(If it has something to do with Jaemin, Donghyuck doesn't suspect a thing.)

"We all eat together! How about dinner?" Renjun turns to Jaemin, nudging him with his elbow and Jaemin turns to look at him, all attention on Renjun. 

Donghyuck isn't sure what's unfolding in front of him, but he lets it go. "You game?" Renjun asks Jaemin. 

Jaemin shrugs. "Only if Jeno is game." 

They all turn to look at Jeno expectantly, and Jeno nods. "Of course! I'm game." 

Renjun hoots, and in his excitement, drapes an arm over Jaemin's shoulders and drags him away. Surprisingly, Jaemin allows it. He does not look as scary with his shoulders full of Renjun.

Donghyuck smiles to himself. 

"Hey, Donghyuck?" Jeno catches his attention, and Donghyuck takes his eyes away from their two friends who are now walking much ahead of them. 

"Yeah?" 

"I have to ask you something." 

It's Donghyuck's turn to swallow. Jeno's hand is still cold. 

"Yeah? You can ask me anything…" Donghyuck is trying to read Jeno's expression, but there's nothing⏤his face is as inscrutable as the first time he had met him. It's been a long time since he last saw Jeno's expression like this and it's making Donghyuck nervous. 

Jeno exhales, they're still walking but Donghyuck doesn't know how they're still not tripping over themselves. 

"Tomorrow… if you're not busy… will you go out with me? Like, as in, just us two⏤on a date."

Everything pauses for a second, and it only continues when Donghyuck's synapses finally react to the stimulus of Jeno asking him out. 

He smiles, erupts into giggles and lets out the biggest exhale of his life. He has never felt more relieved than now. 

"Yes, Jeno! Of course. I'll go out with you." 

Jeno's eyes go wide at Donghyuck's answer, like he hasn't been expecting it, like he hasn't been expecting to get this far at all. Donghyuck is so close to giving him a kiss. 

And nothing is stopping him from asking that. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

"Yes, please." 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/renstals)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/renjunims)   
> 


End file.
